A Changed Man
by darkangelfan452494
Summary: Samantha, the result of the combination of Max and Zack's DNA, shows up at TC. Sam meets Alec and sparks fly...Alec no longer just looking out for himself. Something goes wrong on the outside and he has a decision to make!FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. The Newcomer

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. No money is being made.   
  
This story takes place sometime after "Freak Nation". I apologize ahead of time for any grammatical errors. I'm not the best with grammer. Also, I don't have Microsoft Word on my computer..which complicates things. I wrote this story for my own personal enjoyment, but thought I might share it with you. It's my first ever fan fic and I spent many hours in a bathtub with a notebook writing it. =) Enjoy!  
  
Summary: Sam, the result of a combination of Max and Zack's DNA, reaches Terminal City to be with family. When she meets Alec things immediately spark causing Alec to rethink his "only looking out for myself" attitude....but when something goes wrong on the outside he has a big decision to make.  
  
A Changed Man  
  
Sam stood outside the gated perimeter of Terminal City with her hood covering her head. It was late, and most of the rioters were heading back to their homes. The Sector Police felt they had nothing to worry about and a few even lit up a cigarette. It didn't take Sam long to find a section of the gate that wasn't gaurded. She jumped it swiftly and entered her new life.  
  
-=-  
  
Max had been on the roof standing gaurd as usual. It was always easier for her to think when she was up there alone. She could think about the escape, the others, the virus standing between her and Logan, and what her and everyone in Terminal City's future would hold. She had let them out. She'd put them into this mess. She was responsible. Atleast...that's what Alec was constantly reminding her of. Ugh! Alec! She wasn't even going to think about him now. He was always harping about something.  
  
As she was scanning the east side of the perimeter something caught her eye. A girl, who had to be around her own age, had just cleared the fence that seperated Terminal City from the rest of the world. On her way out of the building, Max ran straight into the one person she really didn't want to see.  
  
"Whoa! Where you going so fast? I thought you were standing gaurd protecting our fine citizens," Alec smarted off. That's exactly why she'd named him Alec...he was such a smart-alec! Now she wished he'd passed up that name just so she could call him Dick. He grabbed her arm to stop her from running off again. She couldn't wrench free. Boy he's persistant she thought.  
  
"New transgenic...jumped the east perimeter." His grip loosened and she pulled herself free.  
  
A look of curiosity spread across his face. "I'm coming with you." He took off sprinting behind her.  
  
-=-  
  
Sam spent a few minutes wandering the street she was on. Where was everyone? Abandoned buildings loomed overtop of her and it was awfully quiet. She wasn't sure what she'd expected would happen when she jumped the fence, but a family reunion would've been nice.  
  
"Hey!" came a voice from behind her. She turned quickly to see Max and Alec behind her.  
  
She sighed with relief and grinned. "You...you're Max...you're the one I've been searching for."  
  
"Huh?" Max was confused. Nowadays it had been White looking for her, but a transgenic? Who was this chick? Max still couldn't see the girl's face for the hood and mess of dark brown hair.  
  
"I saw you ride the hover drone on television," Sam began to explain, "and I knew I had to find you. We are sort of family..." she bit her lip. "I guess I should explain."  
  
"Yeah that would be a good idea," came Alec's interruption. However sarcastic he may be, he was still intrigued by this newcomer. If only she'd take off that stupid hood...  
  
Sam ignored him and continued, "Back at Manticore, they decided they would combine DNA from the top two soldiers from each training group in the X-series. From your group it was you and your brother Zack. Manticore thought that if they combined the top soldiers they could get a super soldier. Instead, they got me and a handful of others. We were just like the rest...nothing special."  
  
It was then that Sam took down her hood that had covered her long brown hair and barcode. It was obvious to both Max and Alec that she'd been telling the truth. Her eyes were that of Max's. Alec was the first to quickly note that she had the figure and curves like Max, too. Max stepped closer to get a better look. She could see it now...Zack...his nose..his lips..plain as day.  
  
Max stared blankly. Her mind flashed back to Zack. A vision of him being wheeled away in a wheelchair. His memory gone, he could enjoy his new life. She hoped he was happy.  
  
"So what's your name?" Max asked once she returned to the real world.  
  
"Samantha. Everyone calls me Sam. Once I saw that all the transgenics had fled to Terminal City, I knew I had to get in. Having a barcode out there," she paused,"it's like just asking to get shot. I don't know what would have happened if I'd stayed out there any longer."  
  
Max knew the feeling. Always having to look over your shoulder....never knowing who you could trust. It was how she'd spent the years since the first escape. She could see the fear in the girl's eyes, her own eyes.  
  
"There's no need to worry anymore. You're safe here. You're with family," Max said. Slowly she hugged Sam. She knew that, after all the girl must've gone through on the outside she needed a hug. "Welcome home little sis."  
  
-=-  
  
A/N- short little chapter to get this thing started...please review! If you want send me an email at darkangelfan452494@hotmail.com 


	2. Pancakes

A Changed Man - Chapter 2  
  
"First thing's first," Max said,"we need to find you a place to stay."  
  
"That's covered. She can stay with me." Alec stepped forward. Max eyed him suspisciously, but he continued,"I have plenty of space in my apartment. My name's Alec by the way." He gave Sam a little wink when Max wasn't looking.  
  
Since the transgenics made Terminal City their home, most the people who'd been there before left. They had abandoned the buildings and their possessions, what little they had.  
  
A little reluctant Max agreed, "For now. I'll look around and see if I can find any...better...accomidations." Max made a quick glance to Alec to warn him not to try anything on the new transgenic. Max wanted to let the girl stay with her, but Original Cindy was rooming with her. Plus she had to keep gaurd tonight. She would've let her stay at Logan's on-and-off apartment (he went back and forth between Joshua's old house and TC), but he would already be asleep by now if he wasn't busy trying to recreate the Informant Net.  
  
"Alright, but have her over at my place tomorrow morning. We have some catching up to do. Tomorrow night we'll get the gang together at Crashed," Max said turning to leave.  
  
"What's Crashed?" Sam asked Alec.  
  
"Our friend Sketchy runs the little hang out spot when he's here in TC. He named it after a club we all used to visit named Crash. You'll like it. He has some pre-pulse music so there's dancing and the people who lived in TC before we got here lefta load of alcohol. It's enough to keep your mind off the war on the outside. C'mon sweetie, my place is this way." He put his arm around her shoulder and led her back to the abandoned apartment building.  
  
Sam didn't object to the warmth of his hand on her shoulder. It felt good to be taken care of, even if he was just offering her a place to stay. Not to mention he's pretty cute she thought to herself. She smiled, and they walked on through the night.  
  
-=-  
  
"Now it's not much, but nothing around here is," Alec said as he slid the key into the door.  
  
"It's a place to stay isn't it? That's more than I've had for awhile," Sam replied.  
  
Alec gave her one of his trademark smiles. There's something special about this girl he thought. As he opened the door, he glanced back to see her smiling at him. They walked in and Sam examined her surroundings.  
  
"It's got a t.v. and running water and -" Alec was cut off.  
  
"only one bed? Alec. You don't expect-"  
  
"Don't worry! I'm taking the couch!" Alec reassured her.  
  
"No, it's alright. You can have the bed. I don't sleep very often." Sam smiled.  
  
Alec laughed. "You really are like Max. I insist you take the bed..even if you don't sleep that often it's still pretty comfy."  
  
"Thank you Alec. It's really nice of you to give me a place to stay."  
  
"Not a problem. If you don't mind, I'm going to catch some z's. I suggest you try to do the same. You've got a big day tomorrow and we'll probably be out late again."  
  
"Alright. Goodnight Alec." Sam trailed off to the bedroom.  
  
"G'night," was all Alec could muster as he walked her turn and walk away. There was definately something special about that one there. He had yet to figure out what though.  
  
-=-  
  
To her surprise, Sam had actually fallen asleep. It had been Alec's scent on the pillows that lured her mind into the vast abyss of sleep. Now a new scent had woken her up. Throwing back the sheets, she got out of bed. She walked in to see Alec standing in the kitchen preparing a pancake breakfast, something she hadn't got to enjoy in quite awhile.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead. I hope you like pancakes." There was that smile again. Alec's smile was always memorable. She'd been there for less than 24 hours, but it made her feel like she was home.  
  
"It's perfect." She smiled back at him.  
  
They ate breakfast quietly, each stealing a glance at the other when they thought they weren't looking. Once they'd finished they were out the door. Alec had to show her where Max lived and then he had a few errands of his own. 


	3. Ghetto Cinderella

A/N- I just want to thank the people who reviewed my last two chapters. Thank you to Ting and Jemma452! It really helps to keep me motivated when I see those reviews! Keep 'em coming guys! I also wanted to apologize if it seems like it takes awhile to get into the "decision" I mentioned in the summary. I wanted to write a few chapters that establish relationships between Sam and everyone. I promise it'll be worth it though. Things that are coming up in the next few chapters: Sam meets Original Cindy, the party at Crashed, Alec realizing his feelings, and a surprise for Sam. =) Enjoy!   
  
-=-  
  
A Changed Man  
  
Max heard the knock on the door. Original Cindy was attempting to fix some coffee on the stove they'd found in the apartment. She was only staying temporarily. She, Logan, and Sketchy would come and go to avoid overexposure to the radiation in TC.  
  
"Who is it?" Max yelled while walking to the door. She already knew who it was though.  
  
"JamPony messenger," Alec joked.  
  
Max smirked and opened the door. Alec may be annoying but atleast he could make her smile this early in the morning.   
  
"Your package was delivered as promised," Alec said while, once again, putting his arm around Sam's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Alec. Don't forget...Crashed...tonight 7:00...I'm counting on you to tell Sketchy and Joshua. Now goodbye Alec!" Pulling Sam inside, Max shut the door in his face.  
  
"What...no tip?" Alec sighed and left to find Joshua.  
  
Max's place was larger than Alec's, but that was because Original Cindy was constantly there, too.  
  
"Sam, this is Original Cindy. Original Cindy, this is Sam."  
  
"Hey boo," Original Cindy said smiling from behind the stove.  
  
"Oh hi." Sam looked puzzled."What series are you?" she questioned.  
  
"Do what?" Original Cindy looked at Sam confused.  
  
"Oh...I umm...forgot to tell you," Max began to explain about Cindy not being one of them. Once she was done, Sam looked amazed.  
  
"So there are actual normal humans who are willing to risk their lives to help us?"  
  
"Hell yeah boo...and I ain't the only one." Original Cindy walked to the sofa with three mugs of coffee. "Sketchy...Logan..We're all here for ya'll."  
  
Max smiled at the mention of Logan's name, but it was a short lived moment of happiness as she remembered the virus. She snapped back into reality. Turning to face Sam she asked, "You hungry?"  
  
A girlish grin spread across her face. "No, Alec made pancakes for breakfast."  
  
Original Cindy crossed her arms. "Pancakes? I'm going to have to raid that boy's fridge. Where did he get pancake mix?"  
  
Max laughed. Pancakes would've tasted good right then. Any nice hot meal would've tasted good. "So, anyways, what'd you do after the escape?"  
  
Sam became serious and more composed. "Well, back after you and your brothers and sisters escaped, Manticore was even harder on us. Your twins all thought they were treated badly, but it was nothing compared to the torture we went through...especially me. They figured that since you and Zack had escaped that I was double the flight risk. I was spit upon, locked up for days, and beaten repeatedly by the gaurds. My group and I wanted out. We wanted to escape like you guys had done. We even tried a few times...sadly it didn't work. We never even made it out of the compound. That's why I was so grateful to you for coming back and releasing us all. The outside is so amazing. Unfortunately, I haven't got to enjoy it nearly as much as I'd like to. I was constantly running away. It was never safe anywhere. I lived on the streets until I saw you on the television in one of the stores. That's when I set out for Terminal City. The perfect paradise. It's home."  
  
"It's not exactly paradise, but it works," Max said.  
  
For the next few hours they exchanged stories about everything. Topics ranging from the escape; the virus; and, of course, Zack were all brought up. It was only when Original CIndy looked at the clock that their conversation stopped.  
  
"We only have two hours till we're supposed to be at Crashed and you still have to get dressed!" Original Cindy pointed one long manicured finger at Sam.  
  
"Dressed? This is all I have to wear," Sam said, embarassed by the ragged clothes she was wearing.  
  
"Not a problem. OC, hook her up with some of my clothes. They should fit her perfect." Max smiled at Sam. It was nice to have a new member of the family around.  
  
Original Cindy locked Max out of the bathroom while rambling about transgenics and manicures. "Boo, you just go get your pretty lil' self all ready to see your boy. I got a miracle to work in here!"  
  
"He's not my boy," Max said, but still laughed and went to her room. An hour later she knocked on the bathroom door, "How's it going in there?"  
  
"We've got the ghetto Cinderella story going on in here. Give us a few minutes!"  
  
Inside the bathroom, Original Cindy was curling Sam's below shoulder-length hair. It was the first time Sam had ever had her hair fixed. She'd also just recieved her first manicure and exfoiliating mask.  
  
"So what's up between you and your boy, Alec?" Original Cindy interrogated.  
  
"He's not my boy." Sam quickly denied.  
  
"No!...I hear enough of that crap from Max and Logan. Don't forget...I have a hella hot iron in my hand. Don't make me smack you with it! Now, it's obvious there must be something going on between you two. I know Alec. First, he gives you a place to stay. Then, he gets up early just to fix you pancakes. #1..We usually can't get Alec to wake up before noon. #2..Pancakes aren't an everyday thing around here. #3...Suga, he's into you. Ain't no denying it."  
  
The hot iron in Cindy's hand was threatening, but it made Sam smile. What if he did have feelings for her? She was amazed at how fast she'd grown attached to him. She did like him, but she had to know if he felt the same way. He'd have to make the first move.  
  
"Ok boo! You ready?" Original Cindy yelled out to Max.  
  
"Heck yea! Let's see what fairy godmother Cindy can do!"  
  
Original Cindy opened the door and Sam walked out. Max's jaw dropped and then she grinned wildly.  
  
"You..look..amazing!" Max managed to get out. Compared to Sam, Max thought she herself looked pretty plain.  
  
Sam looked herself over in the mirror. Curls cascaded down her shoulders. Her makeup and nails looked perfect. Max's jeans, extra pair of black boots, and black muscle tank hugged her just as they would Max. Sam couldn't believe her eyes, and she kept twirling infront of the mirror just to get a look from every angle.  
  
She ran and gave Original Cindy a hug."Thank you so much! It's amazing!"  
  
Original Cindy laughed."Anytime suga! But we better not keep your boy waiting."  
  
This time Sam didn't correct her. She liked the sound of it anyways. They were out the door and off to Crashed.  
  
-=-  
  
A/N - Yay! Chapter 3 is done. Sorry these are so short, but I like to end them in these specific places. Stay tuned..Chapter 4 will be up sooner than you think! 


	4. Crashed

A/N- WOW! You reviewers are amazing! You don't realize how excited I get when I see new reviews in my inbox! *jumps for joy* I love hearing from you guys.   
  
agmgdafan- I'm working on a way to include some M/L things in. I'm not sure how, but I'm sure I can manage it! =) I really want to include more about them.  
  
ting- If only we all had Alec making us a pancake breakfast...*sigh* A girl can dream...Get ready for him to do something even sweeter probably in Chapter 5 ;)  
  
tabitha5- Here you go! Chapter 4...now posted! I actually was considering waiting to post till tomorrow, but I couldn't help myself. I saw the reviews and just had to put homework aside. Hopefully the test tomorrow isn't too hard ;)!  
  
-=-  
  
A Changed Man   
  
Alec was a nervous wreck. He was the "loveable rogue". He could get any girl he wanted; he knew that was a fact. He wasn't supposed to fall in love...but here he was..overwhelmed by this emotion. It had been too painful after Rachel. All he seemed to care about after that was himself. He knew he was conceeded and arrogant, but that's just who he'd become...no helping it. Atleast until Sam arrived. He strove to impress her, get her attention, something, anything! Did she know how hard it was to come by pancake mix in Terminal City? He'd been severely cheated in a trade with another X-5...but it had made her smile.That's what mattered to him...making her happy.  
  
Logan saw Alec sitting alone at the bar. Max, Cindy, and the new girl hadn't arrived yet. He wandered over and sat on the stool next to Alec. He knew Alec didn't particularly care for him, but he figured that maybe there would be a conversation.  
  
"What can I get ya Logan?" Sketchy asked from behind the bar. His long messy hair hung in his eyes and a goofy grin was stuck on his face.  
  
"Nothing yet Sketchy, maybe later," Logan replied.  
  
"Max and Cindy should be here soon. They're bringing that new girl that arrived last night. I hear she's pretty hot. Can't wait to introduce myself," Sketchy remarked.  
  
Alec's head spun around Logan thought something must've shocked him. "Don't even try it Sketch. She's not your type anyways."  
  
"S-S-Sorry man. Didn't know you were into this chick." Sketchy, scared off by Alec's harsh words, returned to cleaning the bar.  
  
Logan's eyes squinted, as they always did when he was confused. "Am I to understand you have actual feelings for this girl, Alec?"  
  
He'd expected a sarcastic remark, but instead Alec casually replied, "There's something different about this girl." His eyes glazed as if he was daydreaming. "I never thought I'd want a serious relationship with anyone...but she's just...amazing. I find myself craving to know everything about her."  
  
Logan's eyes widened. Alec caring about someone other than himself? Alec had never opened up about anything so serious to him. Had he been drinking? No, Sketchy hadn't served him a single drink. All he could say was,"So, I um...hear she looks a lot like Max and Zack."  
  
An eavesdropping Sketchy replied, "See for yourself. They just walked in."  
  
-=-  
  
The hip-hop music reverberated throughout the club. Heads were turning to see who arrived and Alec was on his feet. Sam spotted him and walked in his direction. He couldn't believe his eyes. She looked beautiful. Sam could see his thoughts just through the look on his face. She smiled at him and then asked, "So, do you dance?"  
  
He nodded and they left Cindy and Max at the bar with Logan. "You look amazing," he finally managed to say.  
  
"It's all thanks to Cindy and Max." She blushed and pulled him deeper into the crowd of transgenics on the dance floor. Every now and then they all needed a break from the war.  
  
Once they were in the middle, Sam began to sway her hips to the rhythm being omitted by Sketchy's salvaged sound system. Alec was behind her. His hands gradually slipped from her waist to her hips. One of her hands rested on his neck and he scooted himself closer to her. He allowed himself to take in her heavenly scent. She was perfect for him; he knew it. The problem was just in telling her that.  
  
Back at the bar, Cindy, Max, Logan, and Sketchy watched them from afar.   
  
"That girl's got moves...if only she played for the home team. Mmm-mmm." Cindy shook her head.  
  
Logan had his gloves on, the only protection he had against the virus inside Max. This atleast gave them the chance to touch. Hands intwined together, they both secretly hoped that one day it would be them out there on the floor.  
  
Sam and Alec danced on for a few more songs. He was captivated by the way she moved. It was if he was in a trance. When the song ended he didn't want to stop, but Sam grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the bar. Joshua came over to introduce himself.  
  
"Joshua! My name is Joshua!" The big dog-man held out his abnormally large hand.  
  
"I'm Sam. Nice to meet you." She smiled even though it felt like her arm was being ripped out of its socket just for shaking Joshua's hand.  
  
Sketchy served a round of drinks on the house. While Sam was distracted by talking to Logan and Original Cindy, Max pulled Alec off to the side to have a private word.  
  
"So Logan says you're really into her." Her eyes morioned towards Sam who was still at the bar laughing with the others.  
  
Alec usually didn't like people digging into his business. "What's it to ya Max?" His arms were crossed. He wanted to be back at the bar with Sam. She'd just caught his eye and smiled at him.  
  
Max caught him gazing at Sam. She snapped her fingers to regain his attention. "Listen," she said,"if you really care about her then tell her, but understand this...if this is just another one of your stupid schemes to get a girl in bed then quit now. I don't want Sam getting hurt. From what I hear from Cindy, Sam's into you big time."  
  
"Max, you've got nothing to worry about. There's something about her. I don't know what it is, but I know that she's right for me." Alec had that dreamy look on his face.  
  
Max wasn't sure what to think. Alec wasn't one to talk like this. "Well, maybe you should tell her that."  
  
"I know. I just have to figure out how. Now if you'll excuse me..."  
  
Alec returned to the bar at Sam's side. He knew how he'd tell her...he was just nervous about her reaction. He was biting his bottom lip. It wasn't just thoughts of Sam in his head now. Images of Rachel, his first love, flashed through his mind like a slideshow. He'd never got the chance to tell her exactly how he felt. Then he'd lost her. He remembered how he couldn't sleep for months and the memories haunting his if he did sleep. He wasn't going to make that same mistake again.  
  
"You alright?" Sam had her hand on his shoulder.  
  
He's been unconciously tapping the bottom of the bar with his foor. At her touch he'd snapped back into reality. "Me? I'm always alright."  
  
He'd always said that...even if things weren't alright. He always kept his problems to himself. He looked into Sam's eyes. She could see that he wasn't "alright". She saw right through him.  
  
"You about ready to call it a night?" he asked her.  
  
She almost protested because it seemed like she'd just got there, but she could see something in his eyes saying that he wanted to be alone with her. "Yea, I'm tired already." So what if it was a lie? She was interested in what he had to say.  
  
He put his own jacket around her arms and then waved a goodbye to Max and the others.  
  
-=-  
  
A/N - Whoo...a little longer than I expected, but it's leading up to a big surprise for Sam. =) Now if you'll excuse me, I have Science to study! ;) Please review!! 


	5. Surprise

A/N - Guess what everybody? I'm pretty close to finishing writing this story. Now the only problem is getting in typed and posted ASAP. Never fear! The weekend is here! I should have plenty of timed to satisfy your craving for the next few chapters of ACM. O...and guess what??? Two new reviews!  
  
ting- Here's the surprise! When I wrote this I felt like I was writing a sort of 'chick-flick' chapter....but I couldn't resist. I don't know about you...but it would be my dream to see...well..you just have to read it ;)  
  
barcode-babe-210- *sigh* Alec...wow...that's all I can say. He's just...wow...Did I mention that the idea for this story came about in a dream? Of course..it was me and not Sam..but still..all of this happened in my dream, except for the very end when my mom decided that I'd slept too late. =)  
  
Well, here it is everybody! *drumroll please* CHAPTER 5!  
  
-=-  
  
A Changed Man  
  
-=-  
  
The short walk from Crashed to Alec's place seemed like an eternity. They walked close together, but neither said a word. Sam pulled Alec's jacket tighter around her. It wasn't cold out, but she felt as if somehow it could be a shield against this awkward silence. Had she done something wrong? Maybe Original Cindy had been wrong about him having feelings for her.  
  
They reached his door and he unlocked it silently. As she walked in, Sam hit the switch to light the pitch black room. She let out a gasp as her breath was swept away. In a large vase were a dozen of perfectly arranged roses. They were the result of Alec's "errands".  
  
"They're for you. Go ahead...look at the card." He smiled, not nearly as nervous as he had been before.  
  
Sam didn't know what to say. Like the pancakes, flowers were rare in Terminal City. Her hand was shaking as she reached for the card in the center of the boquet. She opened it to reveal only two words.  
  
"Welcome home?" Sam looked puzzled."What's this mean?"  
  
"It means...Sam...I want you to stay with me...here. I know Max probably has you another place to stay...but I want you here." He paused. His hands were shaking uncontrollably. "The truth is, I can't stand the thought of not having you here...every morning...every night. I know you may have just got here, but Sam...I've fallen for you. I know you're the one for me. I'm in love with you Sam." There. He'd said it. It was out. Now he just had to wait for a response. He'd just jumped head first into a pool of uncertainty. He hoped she felt the same for him. If not, he'd just ruined a great thing.  
  
A million thoughts raced through Sam's mind, but it was what she did next that truly told Alec how she felt. She came closer to him, close enough that he could feel her breath on his skin. Her hand carressed the back of his neck around his barcode. Slowly, she pulled him closer to her until the warmth of his lips met hers. In that instant she knew she truly loved him.  
  
The next morning she awoke in his enticing arms. Alec was still asleep so she dare not stir. Instead, she lay there smiling and replaying the previous night over in her head. Her arms and legs were entangled in his. That night she'd let herself do something she'd never done before...surrender to true love.  
  
Alec began to wake. His eyes opened and he smiled that perfect smile. Leaning over, he gave her a kiss.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead." Sam smiled. "Want some pancakes?"  
  
-=-  
  
Transgenics of all sorts hurriedly packed themselves into the makeshift meeting hall. Max had called the meeting that morning and now she was standing infront of a wooden podium one of the other X-5's had managed to construct. Minutes ago she'd been holding Logan's gloved hand, but now it was time to get down to business. She was the leader. She had to take charge.  
  
Alec and Sam filed in in the back of the small, dimly-lit room. Everyone was standing, which made Max hard to see until Joshua gave her a milk crate to use as a stepstool.  
  
"Alright people, listen up!" Max yelled to get their attention. It obviously worked, as the room was dead quiet. "We've got a situation. Our cash for food and supplies is low. My contact on the outside has already put together a hefty amounty so we can get our skittles and beer." The contact in question had been Bling. He'd been helping them from the outside for the past few weeks after a call from Logan. "Now the problem is this...I can't exactly go walking around freely after going hover drone surfing on the news. I need a volunteer who's willing to cross the perimeter and pick up the dough from our outsider. Any takers?"  
  
There was a moment of silence that was interrupted by, "I'll do it." Everyone turned to see who'd said it. Sam stood with one arm raised. "No ones seen me. I know exactly when the Sector Police stop their watch. I can be out and back in no time."  
  
Alec stood in disbelief. No way in hell was she going out there alone. "I'm going with her," he said turning to Max.  
  
Max was just as surprised as Sam. Alec continued,"She said it herself when she got here that going out there is like just asking to get shot. What if something goes wrong? Atleast I can be there to prevent it from happening."  
  
"Alright," Max said reluctantly. "Meeting's over everyone! Alec, can I have a word with you?"  
  
Alec trudged off to join her. Sam was in disbelief. She wasn't sure what to think. Alec knew she could handle this by herself, but then again, he was looking out for her. No one had ever done that for her.  
  
  
  
-=-  
  
"What the hell was that out there?" Max asked.  
  
"I'm not letting her go alone Maxie."  
  
"She's not a kid. She can handle it herself."  
  
Alec started to get angry."Look Max, I lost Rachel. I am not going to lose Sam! Now what time do we meet this guy?"  
  
Max was a little shocked at his outburst, but she couldn't argue with him. "You already know him. You remember Bling?"  
  
"Yea. I've had him run a few errands on the outside for me." Of course, Bling had been the one to pick up the roses and get them across the perimeter.  
  
"South Market. Tonight at midnight. You're lucky he scored us two sector passes."  
  
"Thanks for understanding Maxie." He smiled.  
  
"Just do me a favor," she said, "you two be careful!"  
  
-=-  
  
A/N - oooo suspense suspense! What will happen next? Find out in chapter six...=) 


	6. Captured

A/N- no new reviews. *sob* O well...maybe this chapter will be better. Be prepared...just be prepared...;) What kind of story would this be if something didn't go wrong?  
  
-=-  
  
A Changed Man  
  
-=-  
  
Alec closed the door to his apartment. Sam was already there. She was stretched out on his couch and had been waiting for him to get back from talking to Max.  
  
"Hey you." She smiled, leaning her head back over the armrest.  
  
"Hey." Alec tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter. He walked over to the couch, bent down, and gave her a kiss. He remained on his knees. "Listen. I just want to apologize for insisting to come with you. I know you can do this by yourself and that you'll be fine. I guess I'm just scared that something will happen and I won't be able to protect you."  
  
He stroked her hair and pushed it out of her face. She smiled at him and put her hand on his knee. He looked as if he'd been worried she'd be upset.  
  
"Alec," she laughed,"The more I thought about it...I'm actually kind of glad you're coming with me. It's a nice change from having to look out for myself."  
  
He'd been so nervous about her being upset that his hands were shaking. He didn't want to screw things up with Sam. With a sigh of relief he began to tell her the details of that night's mission.  
  
It wasn't anything difficult. They should be back at Terminal City within an hour after leaving. They were meeting Bling a few blocks from the perimeter. He'd give them the money he'd recieved from selling some of Logan's possessions he'd been asked to hold on to before Ames White and his crew ransacked the penthouse. Once the money was in hand, they'd go straight back to the rait-infested hell hole they called home.  
  
-=-  
  
Around eleven Sam began pacing the floor. They'd be leaving soon, this she knew, and she'd been trying to psych herself out. It was her first mission since Manticore. Even if they were only going to be on the outside for an hour she was still worried. She knew exactly how dangerous it was out there. At first she'd thought it was only the rioters they had to worry about, but a visit to Mas earlier had proven otherwise. Ames White was another monster bent on killing her brothers and sisters. It made her wonder whether or not they'd ever be safe.  
  
A hand grasped her shoulder which brought her pacing to an abrupt halt. "Calm down. We've got nothing to worry about! We have to leave now, but maybe when we get back I'll whip up some spaghetti or something. Sound good?" Alec grinned from ear to ear. Seeing him smile relaxed Sam.  
  
"Spaghetti? At 1:00 in the morning?" She shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
  
  
-=-  
  
Max was waiting for them near the east perimeter, the same place Sam had jumped to come into Terminal City. She'd come to see them off.  
  
"The gaurds should be changing soon," whispered Sam. Max agreed.  
  
All three of them crouched behind the corner of a run-down abandoned building. However much she tried to hide it, Sam was still nervous. She put it all behind her though as the gaurds began to abandon their posts.  
  
"Good luck!" Max smiled and sent them off.  
  
Swiftly and soundlessly they jumped the fence and landed on the other side. The moon and flaming X's established by the rioters provided enough light for Alec and Sam to navigate their way around. The wind was chilly, but it didn't distract Sam. All she wanted to do was go back to the apartment and cuddle up in Alec's arms. She shook her head. Concentrate....concentrate!! Business first...pleasure later. Alec looked as if he was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
-=-  
  
Alec spotted Bling before Sam and began to speed up his pace, leaving Sam a few steps behind. They were still a couple of blocks away but an X5's vision had to be good for something, right? Sam was distracted with checking the surroundings for possible threats. They were less than a hundred yards away when Bling noticed them. Alec was still a few feet ahead of her; neither of them noticing the black unmarked car pulling up beside them. Sam's scream brought Alec back to reality. She was struggling to fight off three large men carrying tasers.  
  
A stabbing shock of pain errupted at Sam's side. Those tasers delivered a hell of a sting. Caught off gaurd, one of the men hit her so hard she fell unconcious. He shoved her in the car. Her last sight was seeing Alec take on a guy three times his size...for her...then everything faded to darkness.  
  
Two of the gaurds had already jumped in the car. Obviously a familiar of White's breeding cult, the guy beating the crap out of Alec felt no pain. Alec would just have to change that. Just as Alec snapped the guy'd leg the car pulled off at a speed that even an X5 couldn't persue on foot. This wasn't good.  
  
"Damnit!" he screamed. He kicked the large man on the ground out of anger. Something had to go wrong...and now he'd lost Sam.  
  
"Alec! Calm down! We'll get her back." Bling had reached him and was holding his gun aimed at the man on the sidewalk. They were lucky that no one was out at this hour to notice this strange behavior and alert the Sector Police. "Call Max!" Bling commanded Alec.   
  
Alec wasn't sure what to think. He'd let them take her. It had to be Ames White and his familiars who had her now. He could have fought harder. Now there was only one thing he could do...rely on the one person who always saved his ass.  
  
-=-  
  
A/N- What do you think? Here's what's coming up in the next few chapters...M/L, a misunderstanding, *drumroll* a decision, someone unexpected, and a rescue. 


	7. A Decision

A/N- sorry I didn't post yesterday guys. I took the day off. *Happy Birthday to me!* ;) But here's chapter 7!  
  
ting- I actually had to put down writing that Ben fic to post this chapter. It's coming along really well!  
  
tabitha5- Yep. Maxie to the rescue...but I don't think it's going to turn out exactly how you think. ;) You'll see  
  
-=-  
  
A Changed Man  
  
-=-  
  
It was one night when nothing could go wrong. Max was enjoying a bottle of pre-pulse wine with Logan and everything was going perfect. Even if his hands had to be gloved he could still feel their warmth against her face. The look in his eyes told her he loved her. She'd gone against her own thoughts that told her they should play it safe. He'd been expecting her and had already prepared a wonderful dinner. How she longed to be held in those arms and kissed by those soft lips. The night was wonderful.....except for the fact that now her cell was ringing. I'm gonna kill Alec if that's him she thought. What could've possibly gone wrong?  
  
Seconds later, Max was racing down the street on her Ninja motorcycle. After breaking two of the captives legs and threatening to start breaking his arms, the man confessed to Alec that they were taking the girl to one of the abandoned parking garages nearby. A man named Ames wanted any transgenic they could find to sacrifice to the media. They'd pin a few murders on her and the public would be raging against transgenics even more fiercefully. They'd been tracking them since they left Terminal City.  
  
Max was digusted. Even on simple missions something had to go wrong and this had just ruined a perfect dinner with Logan. Ames White was really starting to piss her off. She didn't have time to stop and get Alec, which crushed him. She instructed him to stay put. The parking garage was in the opposite direction from him. She was lucky enough to find an ungaurded hole in the TC gate big enough to fit her pride and joy through.  
  
Max really didn't have a plan. Go to the garage...kick some ass...save Sam. That was all she had as she pulled up outside the garage. This should be fun she thought. She scanned the outside of the building. No visible gaurds...this should be easy. A light flashed near the top level. Well, atleast now she knew where they were. Her engine revved and she zoomed up the inclines to each level. It surprised her that Ames hadn't thought to put any gaurds on the bottom levels.  
  
As Max reached the level she could tell something was up. Namely the fact that there were ten loaded guns pointer straight at her. This was bad. Very bad.  
  
-=-  
  
"Ah! The rescue party has arrived," said an unfamiliar voice.  
  
Turning to face the man, Max was surprised. This was definately not Ames White. The man was tall, blonde, and wearing an extremely overpowering cologne. He was also standing right next to Sam. Sam was tied around one of the concrete posts, eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Who the hell are you? Another one of White's cult cronies sent out to do his dirty work?" Max was acting unintimidated by the weapons pointed in her direction.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, but first we should make our guest more comfortable. Boys?" A creepy smile spread across the man's face. Max really wasn't liking this guy...or his cologne.  
  
All at once, the men grabbed Max off her bike and tied her around a nearby pole. She tried kicking out with her legs, but she was too tightly bound. This just kept getting better by the minute.   
  
-=-  
  
"My name is Ames Cooper. I guess you've already come into contact with White. There are quite a few Ameses floating around our little gene pool." He chuckled. Great. They got the wrong Ames.  
  
Unknown to everyone in that parking level someone was listening to every word of their conversation. Alec had been able to go from rooftop to rooftop and then repel from the top to just above the concrete level divider above the others. He didn't have an actual plan, just like Max. What could he do? Drop in there and ask for Max and Sam back and then leave peacefully? Why the hell not?  
  
Swinging in on his rope, Alec landed swiftly on the ground. All guns were pointed at him and his hands were in the air. His first look was to Sam to make sure she was alrighty. She was speechless. He then looked to Max.  
  
"Bout damn time," she said softly. She knew he wouldn't stay put. Luckily, Cooper's men hadn't thought to gag her or Sam. It looked like they hadn't thought of anything.  
  
"Whoa guys. Take it easy. I'm just here to get my friends back." No one moved.  
  
"I'm afraid that's impossible. You see...I've been ordered to capture an X-5, frame it for murder, and let the public punish it as they see fit. But...being the nice person I am...I'm willing to cut a deal." Cooper obviously didn't know Max's importance to the future or the cult. This guy must be pretty low on the totem pole.  
  
Alec was confused. "Nice" wasn't a word he'd use to describe the familiars. Since when did they cut deals? "I'm listening."  
  
"I personally don't care for any of you. There are three of you here and I only need one. Your pick buddy boy. Pick one and the other goes free with you. I really could care less which. Make your choice, but make it soon. I have to get one of you to the leaders soon. We're revealing you to the public tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Alec knew he wouldn't get out of there alive with both of them. He was forced to choose. If he picked one of them there was still a chance of rescueing the other. No one in the room, including Sam and Max, had any idea what he would do next. He looked his choice deep in her eyes and announced her name.  
  
-=-  
  
A/N- cliffhanger! Find out who he picks in the next chapter! 


	8. Hell

A/N - Sorry for holding off so long on posting this chapter. I like to build up the suspense. ;) Who do you think he'll pick? The one he loves or the one who always comes through for him? Let's find out!  
  
ting - *sniff* I know! It's a tough decision. It was hard for me even to decide who he should pick when writing it.  
  
tabitha5- I hated cutting the last chapter so short, but I have a habit of making cliffhangers. Well, atleast this chapter should be longer. =) Thanks for the review!  
  
-=-  
  
A Changed Man  
  
-=-  
  
"Max." He couldn't even dare meet Sam's eyes. Her expression would've killed him inside. His fingers pointed towards Max's direction. "Max is coming with me."  
  
Sam stared in disbelief. He loved her, or so she thought. He's picked Max. What if he was in love with Max? Maybe he'd never cared for her. Sam's eyes welled up with tears. She didn't know what to think or even believe.  
  
"Can I say my goodbyes?" Alec wanted to cry, too. He didn't want to have put Sam through this. He'd be back for her, but he'd need Max's help.  
  
"Make it quick!" Cooper rolled his eyes as his men cut Max free.  
  
Alec walked towards Sam who was still restrained to the pole. He hugged her neck. Her face was red with tears. This was it she thought. He was leaving her. Alec whispered softly in her ear, "I'll be back for you. I'm sorry. I had to pick her. It was the only way I would be able to save everyone. I love you Sam. Don't forget that. I WILL be back for you." He didn't want to let go, but one of the men pried him away from her. His face was red with the tears he was holding back.  
  
"Don't worry baby sister!" Max hugged her, still wondering what made Alec pick her.  
  
With one last look back, Alec got on the back of Max's motorcycle. Exiting the building Max said, "Please tell me you have a plan."  
  
"Always Maxie, always!" Alec replied.  
  
-=-  
  
  
  
"MOLE!" Alec yelled as soon as he and Max burst into the command centre. "Get those trackers online!"  
  
"Sure thing boss," Mole muttered while smoking one of his trademark cigars.  
  
Max just stood there wondering what the heck they were doing. Alec ran infront of her and she grabbed his arm."Explain yourself...now!"  
  
Alec was irritated. She was wasting time. "Look...Mole and I found a ton of tracking devices around TC, most likely stolen by people who didn't know how to use them. We got them working and have been using them to make sure none of our happy citizens decide to go joy-riding outside the perimeter. I always carry a few around with me incase a new transgenic and their ride show up. Just so happens that our new friend Cooper decided to park on the roof. No if you'll excuse me Max...time's a a wastin'! We should be able to move out tonight."  
  
"Uh..Nice work Alec." She was surprised he'd been so clever, but still upset that he hadn't told her. She was even more upset when she found one of the trackers on her motorcycle. She'd kick his ass later, but now they had work to do.  
  
-=-  
  
"Where are they Mole?" Alec shouted to the lizard-man watching the computer screen.  
  
"Still moving through Sector 8. They're about to enter Sector 9."  
  
Alec checked his map. "Good. That's not too far from here. We can go on foot. Tell me when they make their destination."  
  
For once, Max wasn't in control. Alec had taken charge. "Alright. Listen up everybody! We've all got jobs to do. They've taken one of our own and it's our job to get her back. Max! As soon as Mole gets a readout on where they've stopped, I want you to get over to Logan's and see what you can find out on the location. See if you can get me a layout, the type of security, and see if our good buddy can manage a security camera hack if needed. This operation has to go smooth people...in and out...that's it...but if something does go wrong, it's going to take a lot more than Max and me to knock out a dozen or so familiars. Volunteers?"  
  
Most every X-5 or above that worked in the command centre raised their hand. Out of the hundreds of transgenics in Terminal City, these were the ones to be trusted. A few, like Joshua, wanted to volunteer, but it'd be too obvious if a dog-man went running through town. Mole would run the coms from base so they could keep in contact with Logan.  
  
"Counting Max and myself that's fifteen. Alright people! Arm yourself with whatever you can find. When I give the word, we move out!"  
  
Everyone scrambled. With Mole's help, Logan was able to locate the building, use the security camera feeds to pinpoint which room Sam was in, and was able to hack the feed in preparation of the rescue. Max stayed in the command centre testing coms with Mole and Joshua. Alec, who was a nervous wreck, tried his best not to show it.  
  
  
  
-=-  
  
  
  
Two hours had gone by since Alec had been ripped away from Sam. It'd been two hours of total hell. What if the mission failed? What if they couldn't get her back? What if she hated him for picking Max over her? He had a lot of explaining to do for Sam. Every part of him wanted to pick her, but it would be a harder rescue attempt to get Max out of there. Max was the leader and the only hope they had for survival.  
  
"Can everybody hear me?" Logan's voice crackled over the coms.  
  
They'd all gathered at the command centre. Logan wanted to test the coms before they left. Everyone gave a thumbs up to an image of Logan on one of the computer screens.  
  
"Alright Alec, you're ready!" Logan gave the okay.  
  
"Okay everybody. The familiars are keeping Sam in an abandoned mental institution. This is the room she's locked in," he pointed to a layout of the building.  
  
"One gaurd is posted at her door. None of you need to worry about him. That will be Max's and my job. There are more familiars posted at the entrance and at each exit. Be aware...they are armed. Take care of them as quietly as possible. Use force only when needed. We don't want them onto us.."  
  
"As soon as we've got Sam we make a break for it," he continued. "In and out people...We rendezvous here at 5:30 AM. That should give everyone enough time to get back. I don't want anyone getting hurst so don't do anything stupid."   
  
That last remark had been for himself. He was always finding ways to get himself into trouble. Nothing would go wrong this time he told himself.  
  
-=-  
  
A/N- will nothing go wrong? Chapter 9 will be up soon! 


	9. Unexpected Circumstances

A/N- I apologize! I've been lazy! =) But I did get to post my 2nd fanfic..it's a short look into the thoughts of Ben so please check it out and review. So where was I?  
  
ting- Yea...*sniff* poor Sam..thanks for the review! It's always nice to see your name in my inbox. I'm a sucker for reviews. =)  
  
-=-  
  
A Changed Man  
  
-=-  
  
They all moved out at once, but Max grabbed Alec by the neck of his leather jacket. He whipped around to face her.  
  
"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for what you did back at the garage. I know it must've been hard, but you did the right thing. We're going to get her back," Max said looking concerned.  
  
Alec was taken off gaurd. Max was thanking him? "No problem Max....just look at it as payback for all the times you've saved my ass." He gave her a weak smile before running off to catch the others.  
  
There was no doubt in Max's mind that he was probably running to tell Biggs that their almighty leader had just thanked him for something. She shook her head and then left.  
  
-=-  
  
It wasn't too long of a trek on foot to Sector 9. The good news was that they were able to sneak by the Sector Police. Biggs tried to keep everyone in good spirits by telling jokes and being himself.  
  
"Shut it Biggs. What if one of the Sector Police hears you? Don't you think fifteen people without sector passes moving through the backstreets is a little suspiscious?"Alec snapped. Even Max was surprised by his harshness. They went the rest of the way in silence.  
  
Tensions were high among the small party. As quietly as they could two of the group took out a familiar standing gaurd at the front. It may have caused a distraction so they all hurried inside, Alec in the lead. From there they split up. The others had to keep as much attention away from Max and Alec without getting in harm's way.  
  
"Anyone coming?" Max whispered into the com as she and Alec prepared to round a corner.  
  
"No one. You're good now, but hurry up. You've got some on your tail. Biggs...You need to handle those guys," came Logan's crackly response in their earpieces.  
  
Max and Alec both heard the unmistakenable sound of necks snapping. Max cringed, but Alec remained emotionless and focused. He was not going to lose Sam. He hadn't paid close enough attention when they'd gone to meet Bling. Then, he'd had the chance to get her out and he hadn't. She probably hated him by now. He would just have to make things right...and that meant getting her out and back in his arms.  
  
-=-  
  
Logan's voice returned on the com. "Max..Alec..This next corner you need to turn right. You'll see a gaurd standing infront of a door. Take a guess at the prize behind door #1..."  
  
Alec spun around the corner and fired a single shot. The gaurd dropped to his knees and rolled over...dead.  
  
"Son of a bitch! What the hell was that?!?!" Max screamed at him, but he was unaffected."What happened to 'use force only when necessary'?"  
  
He could see the shot had scared her. She still refused to use a gun, and she was probably the only person in the compound who was unarmed. "Max...calm down. The guy was too far away from here. He would've shot us both by the time we got to him."  
  
She opened her mouth to protest, but closed it realizing that he actually had a point. "Let's just get her out of here."  
  
Alec kicked opent the door. The room was pitch black except for a single lightbulb, althought dim, that lit Sam's face. A face that told Alec something was wrong. A face flooded with fear.  
  
-=-  
  
Just as Alec was about to run to her and pull the gag from her mouth, something slammed into his arm. His nerves tensed and his fingers unconciously let loose of his gun. It fell from his hand, but there wasn't a crash. It had been caught.  
  
Max and Alec both turned to fight the unseen enemy. It was to no avail. The darkness made them vulnerable. That darkness didn't last long. In an instant light flooded the room. HE had turned the lights on. HE had Alec's gun pointed at them. HE was someone Max really didn't want to see right now.  
  
-=-  
  
A/N - ooo...who do you think it is? Guess you'll just have to wait till Chapter 10 to find out! 


	10. Reunited

A/N- Hello all! Sorry it took me so long to post this. I've had tons to do for the past few days and didn't get an opportunity to type this chapter up. Sadly...this will be the very last chapter in A Changed Man. Yep folks...it all comes to an end here. Thanks so much for reading and I really hope you like the ending.  
  
Jamie's Spawn - wow..thanks for taking the time to review both of my stories..it was nice to hear from you.  
  
ting - I really wanna thank you for reviewing each and every one of my chapters....=) hope to hear what you think about this one!  
  
O and don't forget to check out my other fic "Still Frame"!  
  
-=-  
  
A Changed Man  
  
-=-  
  
"Long time no see, 452." Ames White stepped forward. "I see you brought the ever elusive 494 with you. Just the two of you? Well, isn't this just a happy little reunion?"  
  
Logan's voice was crackling in her ear, but she wasn't listening to it. She hadn't expected to see White here...especially after his near death experience with Joshua. Didn't he know when to give up?  
  
Alec wasn't concerned with White. He was concerned with the dead body laying three feet away from him. It was Ames Cooper.  
  
"Oh...him.." White noticed Alec's staring, "he apparently didn't understand the importance in 452's termination. Now...the question is...how should I kill you? I could shoot all of you right now and have it done with or I could let the public torture and execute their only chance for survival. Consider the irony in that." He grabbed his radio. "Either way, I have plenty of time to decide." He pushed one of the buttons. "I need a team in the hostage containment. We have two intruders on our hands." Ames laughed. He had them now.  
  
  
  
-=-  
  
The team burst through the door....but it wasn't a team White had expected. Biggs was the first to get to White. A quick snap resulted in White's arm being broken. Being a familiar, he barely felt the pain, but it had disarmed him. The instant he turned to retaliate he found thirteen guns pointed straight at him.  
  
"I believe this is yours," Biggs said, tossing Alec's gun back to its owner.  
  
With a quick nod to Biggs he turned and ran to Sam. He untied the gag around her mouth. He then swooped down and kissed her long and hard. She began to cry. For the hours after he'd left her with Cooper, she'd been plagued by thoughts of him never returning for her and running off with Max. She knew now that those thoughts were untrue.  
  
He untied her arms and feet. She embraced him and her tears soaked his shirt. "I love you so much," Alec said.  
  
Those were the words she'd longed to hear. " I love you, too." Sam grasped him even tighter.  
  
"You guys ready to get out of here?" Biggs asked.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Sam laughed while wiping the tears from her eyes. "Let's go!"  
  
"But what do we do with him?" Biggs motioned with his gun to White. He had one surrendering arm up in the air and the other was hanging limply at his side. "I say we kill him."  
  
"Biggs, you know I'd be more than happy to give that command," Max said,"but we all know we can't. It'd be just another death blamed on transgenics. I have an idea though...."  
  
-=-  
  
White was gagged and tied to the chair Sam had been imprisoned to. They tied him down with every lock they could find. Max got down on eyelevel with White.  
  
"When are you going to learn, White? We can kick your ass anytime, anyplace. You might as well give up cause we're not going to stop fighting for the freedom we deserve. Now let's just see how long it takes your lil cult buddies to find you." She turned to the others. "Let's go home!"  
  
-=-  
  
Everyone was in high spirits during the return trek to Terminal City. It was five in the morning and they were all coming off the natural adrenaline high. Some wanted to go get something to drink. Max wanted to see if Logan had any leftovers from dinner. Sam and Alec just wanted to be together. It was as if nothing had happened.  
  
Sam locked Alec's door behind her, smiling. He pressed her against it and kissed her tenderly. His lips moved down her neck until she thought he'd kissed every revealed part of her body. Back in their bedroom, Sam lay in his arms, kissing him repeatedly. His strong arms held her tight to him.  
  
"Sam, I'm sorry for everything. I love you Sam, and I'm going to do everything possible to show you that you mean the world to me. Anything you want...you name it..."  
  
"Promise you'll never let go of me," she looked into his beautiful eyes and saw the emotion they were both feeling.  
  
"I promise." He sealed his promise with a kiss.  
  
Sam saw the truth in his eyes. He'd love her forever. This was perfect. She'd finally found a home, found family, and found someone who cared about her just as much as she cared about them. This was truly her perfect paradise.  
  
-=-  
  
A/N- Sooo what did you think? Should there be a sequel? If so, what about? What'd you think of White's appearance? I really hope you guys liked the story. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
